


Amnesia

by lesbianneptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka stretches, but can never quite reach. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

Haruka stared at her hands. She was floating, her mind a foggy mess of bleak nothingness. Light peered through at odds, sounds of familiar voices or a sudden flashback from her childhood illuminating her mind for a split second, before she was thrown back into the grey oblivion that her memory had become. 

The woman next to her felt oddly intimate, the soothing feel of hands upon her skin triggering something, somewhere. The scene was domestic, familiar, an event that felt innately natural, the woman leaning over and engulfing Haruka in a tight hold, as though she never wanted to let go. 

Haruka reached mentally, but the distance stretched out before her, and the glimmer of hope soon became lost beneath the weight of her mind.

She froze as the panic began to rise in her chest. The woman didn’t seem to notice, her attention focused almost entirely on keeping herself as close to Haruka as it was physically possible to be. Small shaking sobs rattled from her, words escaping from between them.

“I thought I’d lost you. They told me you wouldn’t wake up, I didn’t know what I would do without you, Haruka, I didn’t. Don’t ever leave me again, don’t you dare ever go again, don’t you dare.”

It wasn’t until she leaned in for a kiss that Haruka pushed her away, a defence mechanism buried deep beneath the fog suddenly kicking in. 

“You’re mistaken. I don’t know who you are, but I’m not who you think I am. I’m…I’m really sorry.”

“Haruka,” the woman’s voice cracked at a pitch, “Don’t mess around with me like this. Please.”

“Who are you?”

And the woman broke, as though those words had torn all she had in the world from her.


End file.
